


A Belated Meeting

by AGrainofSalt



Category: Dark is the Night - Kelley York
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Benji never went to Whisperwood, Hurt/Comfort, Just a few years later, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGrainofSalt/pseuds/AGrainofSalt
Summary: “Yes, well, Benji is my assistant.” Aunt Eleanor muttered, took another piece of paper from the chest, and placed it on the wall. It looked to have some sort of Chinese characters that Preston couldn’t hope to read.“Assistant? When did you get an assistant?”Aunt Eleanor smiled, “A few years ago. You would have known if you visited your dear aunt more often.” Preston winced. “Come now. Let him rest. The purification ritual will do its job.”
Relationships: Benjamin Prichard/Preston Alexander





	A Belated Meeting

Aunt Eleanor had informed Preston that he’d just missed James and William. They were off to Buckinghamshire to deal with a murderous spirit apparently. Otherwise, she would happily ship him off with those two, so he was not haunting her doorstep like one of her spirits.

Aunt Eleanor had shoved a broom in his hand. “Go sweep the entrance if you have nothing better to do. You are disrupting my reading.”

Preston was not moping. He was…listless. That’s all. A little lost as to what to do with himself ever since he left Whisperwood and stepped into adulthood. He didn’t want to work on the farm all his life. He’d wanted to travel, but didn’t have the funds to do so. It was as though the world was leaving him behind. Even James and William had found a career in ghost hunting. Preston wasn’t even sure how those two kept going after their experience with King.

His half-hearted attempt at sweeping was quickly interrupted by curses on the street. Someone was stumbling blindly into the people in the street and was being shoved back into a wall.

“Bloody drunkard!” A man growled as he dodged and tripped the drunk with his cane.

Seeing how the man had dropped at his doorstep, Preston cautiously stepped forward and turned the man over.

He was young. That was the first thing Preston noticed. Young, muddy, rumpled, and gasping for breath. He also didn’t smell the lingering scent of alcohol that would stick on someone who had just left a bar. Looking down, Preston saw that the man's hands were stained a dark blue, almost purple.

“Miss. Bennet!” The man gasped. His eyes were bloodshot, and his blue tinted hands grasped the air. “Miss. Bennet.”

He was also too light in Preston’s arm.

“That boy always overworks himself.” Aunt Eleanor muttered pacing back and worth. She had strode down from the parlor room when Preston had called her and then ran when she saw the body in Preston’s arm.

“He was calling your name Aunt Eleanor.”

Now that the boy was cleaned up, Preston could see that he was beautiful. Dark wisps of hair framed his face. His fair skin was marked with bruises as if someone had gripped the man and threw him like a rag doll and Preston wanted to find the person who caused the bruises.

“Yes, well, Benji is my assistant.” Aunt Eleanor muttered, took another piece of paper from the chest, and placed it on the wall. It looked to have some sort of Chinese characters that Preston couldn’t hope to read.

“Assistant? When did you get assistant?”

Aunt Eleanor smiled, “A few years ago. You would have known if you visited your dear aunt more often.” Preston winced. “Come now. Let him rest. The purification ritual will do its job.”

The boy- man- Benji woke up three days later. Pale face and staggering out of the room dressed in a gown and a necklace of wooden beads. The moment he lay eyes on Preston, he gaped and flushed. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize Miss. Bennet was with a client.”

“No!” Preston jumped up and pulled out a chair. “A-Alexander Preston- I mean Preston Alexander. I’m her nephew.” He finished awkwardly. He couldn’t believe how flustered he was. “Please sit down. You must be hungry. Would you like anything to eat?”

“Thank you, Mr. Alexander.” He smiled and Preston nearly tripped over the other chair. “My name is Benjamin Prichard. I am currently working as your Aunt’s assistant.” Benji took a seat and let out a sigh of relief. “I’m afraid I don’t have any appetite, but could I trouble you for some tea?”

Preston nodded. “Yes, of course, and please, call me Preston. How did you come into my Aunt’s employment? If you don’t mind me asking. Do you have her sort of abilities?”

There was a pause as Benji stared down to his hand. It looked still tainted with blue and Preston was sure those fingers were cold as ice. “I owe your aunt a great deal.” Benji said softly.

It was quiet for a moment as they waited for the hot water to boil and Preston began to prepare tea. He wanted to ask about the bruises, but they were still strangers and he didn’t want to pry.

“Do you believe in your Aunt’s abilities?”

“I didn’t believe in ghosts.” Preston said, “not before Whisperwood.”

“I’m so sorry.” Benji said reaching out to squeeze his hand. His fingers were cold. “Were you close to Mr. Frances?”

Preston’s head snapped up, “H-how?”

“I was there when Mr. Spencer and Mr. Esher recounted their story at Whisperwood. I remember they mention Ms. Bennet's nephew was involved in the incident there.”

“You’ve met James and William then?”

“Yes. They are quite a pair, aren’t they?”

They talked for what seemed like hours, until Aunt Eleanor came home and gave Benji the scolding of a lifetime. Preston had never heard his Aunt raised his voice like this.

“Benji! You’ve always been so reckless when it comes to these matters. What would have happened if Preston wasn’t at the door? What then? The world is an indifferent place, and they would step over your dead body.” She hissed.

Preston couldn’t help but flinch. He didn’t want to think that someone so kind would be left for dead in the street.

“I was so close. A little more and I would have-“

“A little more and the purification ritual wouldn’t work.” Aunt Eleanor snapped. “How many times must I tell you that those talismans and the necklace weren’t made for attacks. Those protective charms can only go so far.”

“I think it has been here for too long. I think its’ anger twisted it into something awful. If I can just figure out what happened.” There were tears in Benji’s eyes.

“You can’t reason with spirits. Not when the soul has been corrupted.”

“She didn’t die peacefully. I think…I think I know what she wants.” Benji swallowed. “I’m going to try again tomorrow.”

Aunt Eleanor rubbed her brow. It seemed as though she knew it was useless to argue and Preston was starting to understand that even if Benji like a soft person. He was also stubborn as a mule.

“I’ll go with him.” Preston volunteered. The two looked at him as if they suddenly remembered he was there. “A buddy system? At the very least I can run and get help, so Benji isn’t stumbling back like last time.”

“Very well.” Aunt Eleanor said, “Preston goes with you and you rest up for the rest of the week. That is my final decision.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Lunar New Year!


End file.
